


Must Be Tuesday

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman Beyond 2.0 (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: HELLA PORN, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wall Sex, established relationships - Freeform, hello this is trash, inexplicable crossdressing, terry mcginnis in a skirt folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry McGinnis in a skirt for y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Terry is tipsy but it is 1,000,000,000 % consensual. For anyone who is concerned about that sort of thing.

“You’re drunk,” Bruce says and Terry snorts.

“Takes more than a few fruity umbrella drinks to get _Batman_ drunk, sir.”

Bruce smirks, spreads his thighs as Terry crawls in the chair with him, straddling Bruce’s legs as he leans in to drag his mouth over his neck. “Is that why,” Bruce says, sucking in a breath when he feels Terry’s teeth, tugging on the hem of his skirt. “You’ve come home in some young coeds clothing? Because you aren’t drunk?”

Terry looks down, looks back up at Bruce. “Oh this old thing?” He grins, shimmies out of the pink cardigan until he’s only wearing the little lacy camisole beneath and Bruce’s hand twitches until he reaches up, slides the skinny strap back up Terry’s shoulder. “This is just a regular Tuesday night.”

“Mm,” Bruce says, pressing his thumb into the dip of Terry’s collarbone, enjoying the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. His other hand slides down Terry’s back, down the curve of his ass to grip tight and drag Terry closer. “Rather short, don’t you think?”

“Well --” Terry makes a choked off noise when Bruce’s hands slide underneath his skirt, fingers skimming over the silk panties beneath. “It’s difficult to find one long enough with legs like these, you know.”

“I’m sure,” Bruce says, sliding his hands down Terry’s thighs, down his legs, curving over the swell of his calves, his eyes dark and hooded, and all of a sudden Bruce is standing up out of the chair, strong hands around Terry’s waist to lift him up with him. “Wrap them around me,” he growls next to Terry’s ear and slides his hands under Terry’s thighs and Terry _whimpers_ , wrapping his long, slender legs around Bruce as Bruce pushes him up against the nearest wall.

Bruce crushes their mouths together, licks the tastes of cranberry juice and vodka out of Terry’s mouth as Terry tugs and pulls at his shirt to get it over his head. 

“God, get your hands on me,” he laughs against Bruce’s mouth. “Confession: I am _so_ drunk.”

Bruce mouths at Terry’s jaw when he talks, squeezes Terry’s ass as Terry’s shoes -- short, pointy heeled boots -- dig into the small of his back, chuckles at Terry’s confession. “You don’t say.”

“They were just so pretty,” Terry says, baring his throat to give Bruce better access, moaning when Bruce’s teeth sink into the tender skin below his adam’s apple. “Not even Batman can say no to jello shots.”

“Mm,” Bruce says, pulling back to look at him. “Is that why your mouth is such an obscene shade of red?”

“Maybe,” Terry says, smirking. “That or the lipstick I was wearing part of the night.”

Bruce makes a frustrated noise and grinds his hips against Terry’s and bites at Terry’s mouth until Terry’s hands squeeze in his hair and he pulls Bruce back. Terry’s cheeks are flushed and there’s eyeliner smudged under his eyes, the straps of his camisole hanging off each shoulder, a matching bruise on each side of his neck from Bruce’s mouth, and he looks so debauched Bruce can hardly stand up straight.

“Think you can fuck me like this?” Terry says, a little out of breath, and Bruce practically snarls at him, disentangles Terry’s long legs from around him and reaches underneath his skirt to drag his panties down his thighs and off his feet, mouthing his way back up the inside of Terry’s thigh before pushing his skirt up to his stomach and taking him into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Terry’s legs tremble and Bruce holds him against the wall with his hands while he swallows him down, scratchy stubble burning the tender skin on the inside of Terry’s thighs when he dips down to mouth at his balls. “Oh my god, or you could just do that forever.”

Bruce pulls back with a wet noise and smirks, stands back up and Terry’s hands immediately go for his belt, quickly pushing Bruce’s pants off his hips. 

“Need you,” Terry mumbles, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s neck and his legs back around Bruce’s waist. “Need you in me, Bruce.”

Terry sucks on Bruce’s fingers when he pushes them into his mouth, gets them sloppy wet, and bangs his head on the wall behind him when Bruce pushes two fingers into him.

“Need you to fuck me,” Terry continues, moaning the words out. “Need it so fucking bad, god.”

Bruce chuckles softly against Terry’s shoulder as he works him open. “Always so slutty when you drink.”

“Nope,” Terry says, groans when Bruce crooks his fingers. “Just always want you.”

Bruce groans at _that_ , slides his fingers out of Terry and lifts him up, watches Terry’s face when he pushes inside of him. 

“ _God_ ,” Terry gasps and digs his fingers into the meat of Bruce’s shoulder for leverage, lifting himself up, then back down, crying out in pleasure. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Bruce says, amusement in his tone, and Terry grins.

“Sorry,” he says. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Bruce leans in and kisses him because his mouth is just so stupidly obscene and needs to be kissed all the time, digs his fingers into Terry’s ass and pushes him into the wall harder.

“Yeah,” Terry rasps out. “Fuck me.”

So Bruce does, gets a tight grip on Terry’s ass and starts fucking into him, leaning in to steal kisses from his mouth every other thrust, watching Terry’s face every time his cock slams into his prostate. 

“Look at you,” Bruce says, slipping the strap of the camisole back up Terry’s shoulder, touching the corner of his mouth, groaning when Terry sucks his thumb into his mouth, squeezes around him. “I don’t see how anyone could keep their hands off of you.”

“Couldn’t,” Terry gasps, nails slicing into Bruce’s shoulder blades as Bruce pounds him into the wall. “One guy kept trying to -- _fuck_ \-- grab my ass. Totally thought I was a _\--jesusgod Bruce_ \-- girl.”

“Mm,” Bruce says, sweat rolling down his back. Terry’s not heavy in the least, but even still the muscles in his arms are burning from holding him up so long. He’ll die before he stops, though. “Prettier than most of the women I’ve been with.”

“M’not though,” Terry says, one of his heels slipping from its place on Bruce’s back and he cries out when Bruce grips him so he doesn’t fall, ends up changing the angle and burying himself deeper. “Not a girl, so get your hand on my dick already.”

Bruce stills for a moment -- has to just breathe for a second, collect himself -- then wraps Terry’s legs back around him securely, holds him up against the wall with one hand, then reaches between them to wrap his hand around Terry while he fucks up into him. He can’t go as hard as he likes this way, or as fast as Terry wants it, but it’s still good, Terry still moans like it’s the first time he’s ever been touched, still begs for it, and he’s coming all over himself before Bruce can anticipate it, streaking up his whole chest.

“God,” Bruce murmurs, dipping his head to lick the come off of Terry’s nipple, then grabs Terry’s ass with both hands and pounds into him until Terry licks the shell of his ear, whispers, “You can eat me out after you come inside me,” and Bruce growls out his release, bruising Terry’s pale hips as he spills into him, stays buried inside of him until the last of the aftershocks have rippled through him. 

He falls to his knees after, every single muscle and joint in his body screaming at him, but he’s not done yet, turns Terry around and chases the come dripping down his thighs with his tongue, spreads him open and pushes his fingers into him where he’s still loose from Bruce’s cock.

“Fuck,” Terry mutters, face pressed into the arm he has braced against the wall.

“So dirty,” Bruce says, watching his come dripping out of Terry. “Got your skirt all messy.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Terry sobs when Bruce spreads him open and licks all the way up him, curses up a storm when Bruce fucks his tongue into him. “I’m not the only dirty one.”

Terry reaches back and grabs Bruce’s hair, shoves his face into him. Bruce licks and fucks Terry with his tongue until he can no longer taste himself there, until he hears Terry’s breathy little whimpers, realizes Terry’s jerking off as he eats him out. Bruce buries his tongue inside of him, alternates between fucking him with his tongue and pushing two fingers inside of him, fucking Terry with them hard and fast until Terry shouts and Bruce feels him squeezing around him, his thighs trembling when he comes for a second time.

Bruce kisses him when Terry gets down on the floor with him, runs his hands through Terry’s hair, then pulls back to look at him.

“So,” he says. “Just a normal Tuesday thing, you said?”

Terry’s eyes light up when he grins. “It is now.”


End file.
